My property
by Toto93
Summary: Hannibal had been struggling to keep his composure around Will Graham, it's only when a letter arrives explaining Will has been taken from him that he realizes how unwilling he is to let Will go. Hannibal decides to find Will and make sure no one ever takes his things again. (Rated M for violence) Some unconventional romance.


Hannibal Lecter's hands were clenched in his lap, his eyes staring, unflinching, at his psychotherapist, Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier. His outward composure gave no hint to the inner turmoil he was currently experiencing.

"So, Will Graham is yet again your number one concern." She stated, Hannibal's jaw clenched at the mere mention of Will's name.

"Is that a question?"

"Just an observation."

"How so?" Hannibal squinted at her, he didn't like discussing Will unless it was his rehearsed theories on Will's mental state, portraying concern when he knew there was no need.

"You may not realize this Hannibal but the 'perfect' mask you hide behind cracks where Will Graham is concerned."

Hannibal closed his eyes, took a deep breath, he couldn't force the image of Will's pained expression out of his mind, it made him want to see how much he could break him.

"You don't want to talk about him?" Bedelia's voice cut through Hannibal's imagination and forced him to open his eyes, bringing him back to what was happening.

"I have nothing to say about him." Hannibal confirmed.

Bedelia couldn't help the sceptical expression that clouded her face, she knew his interest in Will Graham was making him act unprofessionally.

"As you wish, but I will say this, if you think you're getting too close or somehow it becomes inappropriate I would recommend you distance yourself, it isn't healthy to become this involved with a patient. Especially if Will Graham is as mentally ill as you suspect." Her eyes showed true concern, Hannibal knew that in a professional aspect she was 100% correct but he was already too far gone. Will interested him and he wasn't one to get rid of truly interesting things so easily.

"I can handle this, I won't let it become an issue." He replied, and is his mind he really believed it to be true.

* * *

"I'm afraid, Doctor Lecter." Will shuddered, his eyes betraying his pain as he stared at the floor.

"You're safe here Will, there is nothing to be afraid of whilst you are in this room."

Will shifted in his seat, his complexion was pale and drawn, his hands lay on the table in between them. Hannibal's jaw clenched as he watched Will's hands fidget, he wanted to lay his own hands next to Will's, not touching but close enough to feel their energy.

"I know... I know but I just feel like my mind is cracking." Will's voice was strained, it made Hannibal's mouth dry.

"You've been through a very traumatic event Will." Hannibal rose from his seat and walked to a near by shelf, aiming to distract himself, he needed to keep control or his game would end too quickly. "It doesn't surprise me that you're having a difficult time dealing with the aftermath."

"Can I come again tomorrow?"

Hannibal's eyes widened at the request and he was glad he had his back to Will in that very moment. After he'd regained control of his expression he turned back to Will. A small smile ghosted his lips as he committed Will's desperate eyes to memory for him to contemplate later.

"Of course Will, I will always be available should you need me."

"Are you this compliant with all of your patients requests?" Will chuckled as he stood, he reached out a hand to Hannibal.

Hannibal enclosed Will's hand in both of his own, he stepped closer to him and leant towards his ear to whisper "You aren't merely a patient Will, you are so much more."

Will's breath hitched in his throat, the way Hannibal said that sounded like a threat more than an admission of friendship, Will withdrew his hand quickly and continued to stare at the ground.

Hannibal breathed in Will's scent before stepping back and motioning towards the door.

"I will see you again tomorrow then, 7:30?"

Will only nodded and rushed from the room, the heavy door slammed behind him leaving Hannibal very much alone. It was extremely late, their sessions always ended late no matter what time they began. He loosened his tie and sat down on the chair Will had just occupied, running his hands through his hair. Hannibal sighed, he couldn't get too close, Will was the most interesting person he'd met and he wished he could keep him around for ever but those were the feelings he needed to suppress before they became his undoing. He knew his obsession with Will was growing more obvious by the day, even Jack Crawford was looking at him suspiciously when he mentioned Will and Hannibal considered him an oblivious sort when it came to something that wasn't directly related to a case. It was the words of his psychotherapist that really made it hit home.

"Inappropriate indeed." Hannibal mumbled, grinning to himself.


End file.
